Dark and Insane Adventures with Zim and Others: Season 2
by Invader Derp
Summary: We're back baby! In the new season! Let's enjoy and have a good time. Please follow it if you like it and review.
1. Cancelled Cartoons Unite!

**Zim: SEASON 2 BEGINS NOW GIR! LET US BRING DOOM UPON OUR DOOMED READERS! Gir: I'ma-** ** _Zim covers Gir's mouth_** **Zim: Don't.**

 **Anyway today I thought of a CRAZY concept. So I heard recently that Wander over Yonder has been cancelled, *Flips chair*, OK it's still running but no season 3. Mean I'm not asking for it to be Spongebob but come on it deserves a third season. Anyway then I thought for a second. Many GREAT, GREAT, cartoons/sitcoms have been cancelled before it should've ended. Examples are: My Life as a Teenage Robot, WANDER OVER FRICKING YONDER! WHY! Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, Young Justice, and I could be going on. So I decided to make my first crossover fanfic. "Cancelled Cartoons Unite!"**

[Setting: Placetodostufflandia]

It was the monthly "CCM," which stood for, "Cancelled Cartoon Meetings." Zim hosted it ever since he was cancelled. He could not believe that Nickelodeon could do such a bile thing, but then again "Dark Harvest" was an episode, so he kind of made it cancel itself. Anyway ever since he started hosting the meetings, new members have been coming, the rules to be in the Meeting were as the following

RULES IF YOU'LL JOIN!

1\. A more number of upvotes than downvotes from the members to be allowed in.

2\. You must've been cancelled within your first 3 seasons. **(Yup no Kim Possible for ya)**

3\. You must've been cancelled by your network not the creator. **(So no Gravity Falls. I'm dang evil aren't I?)**

4\. Zim can't really think of anything else really.

So yes. A new member was joining today, Zim was excited for a new member. Then suddenly a group of cartoon characters came in as the following, Jenny, Danny, and Robin.

"Hello members ZIM has a new announcement. We will have a new member folks." Zim said.

"What is the member?" Danny asked.

"His name is..."

"Hello folks my name is Wander!" said an orange furred man with a green hat.

"Hello Wander." Everyone said.

"Now tell us more about you Wander?" asked Robin.

Robin pulled out a pair of notes and got a pen and put down several bullets and a little drawing.

"Well I have been cancelled. For what reason you may ask," then everyone put their heads forward a bit, "I have no clue." Wander said.

"Why that's the worse reason I have ever heard since my cartoon." said Robin.

"And what was that reason?" asked Wander.

Robin sighed, "Didn't sell enough toys."

"The fricking..."

So they talked and talked. Until it was 5:00 time to move out. Then Zim realized something. _We shouldn't just sit around and complain about our cartoons being cancelled. Thats what our fans do! We are the actors themselves, we should be the ones going up straight to the CEO and say, "We want our cartoon back mister."_ "Wait guys!" Zim said.

"What?" asked Jenny.

"I have a plan. So me, Jenny and Danny. Will go to Nick Studios and demand our cartoons back!" Zim said.

"YEAH!" Jenny and Danny yelled.

"Wander! You go up to Disney... um you know what pick up Kim on the way."

"Why is that Zim?" Wander asked.

"Your to... 'happy folk' know what I mean?" Zim said.

"And Robin! You go to Matell/Cartoon network and tell them to cancel that TTG crap and replace it with your masterpeice!"

All of the guys pumped their fist into the air and said, "YEAH!"

Zim had a table and a paper he had a stick and thought up a plan. Because they might be thought as Fans in disguise, so Zim got, what in his eyes are, "Stellar" disguises. Then they would get the gaurd and sho- "Wait Zim I'd suggest a less violent way." said Wander.

"What would be that way?"

"HYPNOTISING!"

"BRILLIANT WANDER!"

So they'd hypnotize the gaurds. Then they'd take the elevator to the CEO, and then they'd pound the desk and demand a reboot that was actually good and not a revival but a continuation. Then they'd either get thrown out or mission successful.

[Wander's Mission]

"OK Kim have you analysed the building yet?" Wander asked.

Kim happened to be using a device, "Wait... done."

"Ok!" Wander then put on his disguise, he was a derpy little boy.

"Ok Wander. Let's move." Kim just used her Cheerleader uniform as a disguise.

Then they got out of the bush and did an embarrassing tiptoe run. "Kim I think we should just walk."

Then they got into the building and met a guard. Then Kim blew on him and he fell down, "That was particularly easy." Kim said.

So they took the elevator up, then they met a chair backwards, it then turn around with a man twiddling his fingers. "I have been expecting you." He said.

"I demand a reboot and renew this guy!" Kim said.

"I can't Wander is uh... And you were uh..."

"But your sitcoms are terrible, just make us cartoons to make us fans." Kim said again

"Pffffft our sitcoms aren't terrible."

"Oh really?" Wander said.

"Yes."

Then the man got a TV in the room and turned it on demand to Jessie. "I've never seen this before actually."

So he watched an episode and at the end he was tramautized. "WE NEED TO RENEW WANDER AND REBOOT KIM! THIS ACTING IS AWFUL, THEY LOOK LIKE THEIR DIEING INSIDE, I CAN NEVER TELL JESSIE'S EMOTION, LAUGH TRACK PLAYS ALL THE TIME, UGH I JUST CAN'T STAND IT! Then he passed out.

"I think we're successful Kim, ok goodbye."

"Goodbye Wander I'll never forget you."

[The N-N-N-N-N-Nick-Nick-Nick NICKELODEON Mission]

"Ok we'll meet you at the top." Jenny and Danny said.

"Wait I can climb it. This is too easy." Zim said.

Then he activated his PAK and climbed the building finally when he got to the top floor he cracked the window and got in. "GIVE US OUR SHOOOOOOWS BACK!" said Zim.

"Why we're doing great?" The CEO said.

Zim then used a device on the CEO to show him Breadwinners. "HOLY CRAP IS THIS AWFUL!"

"What if I show you Sanjay and Craig?"

"Oh my- bleeeeeeeh, is this disgusting!"

"Maybe Henry Danger?"

"OH MY GOD THE LAUGH TRACKS!"

"And Tia in the Kitchen!"

"SO HAPPY AND CHEESY!"

"CEO will you reboot us now?"

"Yes Zim just please stop the torture!" he cried.

[Young Mission]

Robin contacted the CEO with his phone. "Can I have a reboot?"

"Sure." the CEO said.

[Setting: CCM]

"Well I think we did good. Three five?" Zim said.

"Um I got 5 fingers." Danny and Robin said.

"And we got four." said Jenny and Wander.

[Some Dang Awful Reboots Later]

"Wow I think goes to show Gir that rebooting is a bad thing, and reboots will always be bad, so yeah, I'll be in my bedroom crying." Zim then walked upstairs.


	2. Smoke in the Air

**A/N: So have you ever watched those ADs on TV that are like, "DON'T YA SMOKE BOIS!" Well I'ma be doing that in the form of a Fanfiction, MUHAHHAHAHAHAH I'm evil aren't I?**

 **Anyway wouldn't it be kind of funny if Zim, oh man I got to do this, "Smoke Weed Everyday." Oh man that made me chuckled a bit, anyway let's begin**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Smoke in the Air"**

[Setting: Doomsville Middle Skool Cafeteria]

Zim was yet again sitting at his "FILTHY" table, alone. Though as Zim always says, "Invaders need no one," he wouldn't want a friend after the Keef incident.

"HEY ZIM!" A kid said to Zim.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FILTHY EARTH CHILD!" Zim asked.

"You want cigarettes?" The kid then showed a pack.

"What is this 'cigarette' you speak of?" Zim asked.

"It's what the adults use to smoke," he then put one in his mouth and smoked it and immediately coughed, "see, it's good."

Zim stroked his chin, "Ok, I may buy some!" Zim handed his money he found on the streets and the kid handed him a pack. "He says that filthy human adults, use these, that means if I try it, I'll be normal."

[Setting: Main Neighborhood]

Zim had his first cigarette in his mouth, "Hmm... this device apparently," Zim did a violent cough, "can emit smoke from my mouth, maybe I can use this a as a way to blind Dib." Zim did a cough as he went into his base.

"Master! You have the forbidden object in your mouth!" GIR said. "The TV says to never use it!" he said.

"GIR THAT TV IS PUTTING LIES INTO YOUR HEAD!" He then destroyed the TV.

"WHY!" GIR yelled.

"GIR this device is a helpful weapon and way to make me normal, and you will not stop me-" Zim coughed again, "I must have a cold from those filthy Earth children!"

Then the doorbell rang, "AN INRTRU-" Zim coughed again. GIR opened the door.

"Hey GIR- Zim are you smoking?" Dib said.

"Yes Dib, aren't I more-" Zim coughed.

"Zim look at you, you can't even finish your sentences." Dib said.

"That cough Dib. Is merely a cold you filthy Earth children gave me." Zim said.

Dib pulled out Zim's cigarette out of his mouth, "Zim that cough is from the terrible things that are in this thing!"

"YOU SPEAK LIES BIG HEADED MAN!" Zim said, he then coughed.

"EVERY KID AND YOU IN THIS CARTOON HAVE BIG HEADS!" Dib said.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WA-" Zim coughed.

"Fine Zim, I'll just lay back as I watch you slowly die inside, which will be quickly, since you only have one organ basically."

"I have many organs! A squeely spooch, a more squeely spooch, and yet a even more-" Zim coughed, Dib left his base but the gnomes grabbed his leg and threw him out.

[Setting: Skool]

"And that class-" Ms. Bitters noticed Zim had recently popped a cigarette in his mouth, "Zim you can't smoke tobacco on school grounds, take that cigarette out of your mouth."

"BUT IT IS NORMAL!" Zim said. Ms. Bitters pressed a button that said "Skool Security," then several men came into the room and picked up Zim's arms, "NOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEL," then Zim coughed.

[Setting: Isolation Room]

Zim was carried throughout the halls until he was thrown into this room with a pathetic straight jacket on. Zim then used his PAK to break free. "If these filthy humans-" Zim coughed, "will not let me be normal, then I'll just shove these things into their mouths."

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" Said a guard. Zim took a machine out of his PAK and put a bunch of cigarettes into it. Zim broke outside. "NO NO NO PLEASE I'M SORRY FOR SAYING THAT!" Zim then pulled out the machine and pointed it to his face.

[Later at the Skool Cafeteria]

Dib was walking in all normal and such, then he saw Zim lifted in the air by his PAK while all the other kids were laying on the ground in shock, while they were smoking cigarettes, "WHAT THE HECK ZIM!" Dib said.

Zim laughed evilly until it was cut off by a cough, "Hello Dib, when Ms. Bitters kicked me out of the class, I decided that all of you should smoke, MUHAHHAHAHA-" Yes cough.

All of the class then coughed, then Dib saw Gaz got affected by Zim, "GAZ!" **(By the way it she is in shock like the rest of the kids, not like in Dark Harvest where she was like, -shrugs-)**

"YES DIB EVEN I GOT YOUR SCARY SISTER!" Zim said, he then coughed, "NOW IT IS YOUR TURN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dib then ran as Zim stalked him by running with his PAK. Then Dib got into the janitor's closet where he thought he was safe, then Zim surprised him by being behind him. He then used the machine.

[Pretty bad ending huh? Well I'm sorry but I really couldn't think of an ending.]


	3. Probing the Membrane of Science

**A/N: So lets do a kind of a "Mysterious Mysteries," kind of oneshot but instead of Dib's favorite show, we got Prof. Membrane's TV show. This is the first time I'm writing Membrane as a main role, mean he kind of had a role in GRBD (If you don't know what the intials stand for because your reading this in the future, scroll down my list of fanfics, it should probably be somewhere), but he was more of a side character.**

 **But anyway lets do a nice, silly, and fun oneshot and relax, enjoy the reading presentation.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Probing the Membrane of Science"**

 **(SCIENCEZZZZZ!)**

[Setting: Some Place in Hollywood]

"So Membrane, you want the audience to completely despise you and hate you, and you want to do a terrible performance darling." said the Director.

"But wouldn't that make people hate the show?" Membrane asked.

"Yas but darling, this is supposed to be an ironic joke." he said.

"Oh, in that case, LETS GET TO SCIENCE!" Membrane announced, he bravely marched out of the room, getting into the live studio audience, with directions when to laugh the same way, or the applaud the same way.

"WE LOVE YOU!" said a man ripping his shirt apart in excitement, then everyone stared at him, "I... um, better leave now." He slowly walked out of the room.

"Um... anyway. Lets ask some random kid in the audience." Membrane said, Billy who happened to be there, suddenly jumped up and down with his hand in the air.

"PICK ME! PICK ME!" Billy yelled.

"Aw of course, now strange 30 year old man, what do you have to ask us?" Membrane asked.

"CAN WE TALK BOUT' DINOSAURS!" Billy said with his tounge out.

"Um... sure, we've never talked about Paleontology." Membrane said, then a cricket creaked as the audience stared in confusion, then Membrane talked in a more stupid voice, "Fossil study is thaaat."

Then everyone said, "Ooooh."

"Anyway, fossils can be found all over the world, lets talk to a fossil studyer I know." Membrane said.

Then they went to interview a demented guy with a cap on and drool from his mouth, "I've been in da fossil studyin' buissness for YEARS now and what I know, is that DINOS ARE SO COOL! MEAN AIN'T THEY! AIN'T THEY!?"

Then the interview ended with a snowy screen, "Oh, I forgot he got hit by a frying pan a few months back, like very hard," Membrane stroked his chin, "anyway bring in the T-Rex bones!"

Zim was behind the staff in a disguise, he did a laugh, he had put a device on the dinosaur bones to make it come to life, GIR happened to be with him also, "Ok GIR I have a device that will make the dinosaur COME TO LIFE!"

"YAAAAY!" GIR yelled.

"GIR watch over this as I do other duties." Zim said, he then walked into the bathroom.

GIR stared at it for 10 minutes, then the commercial break happened. "Master's been in the bathroom for a while," GIR looked at the device.

Membrane was in his dressing room, "This is going horribly wrong, what could go worse?" He said, he then heard a roar outside, "What is that terrible noise?"

Zim was finished with his "duties," when he saw GIR pressing buttons hyperactively, "GIR YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO AWAKE THE DINOSAUR YET!"

GIR ran, as he liked pushing buttons, Zim followed GIR until they met the dinosaur, Zim and GIR yelled in terror as they saw the dinosaur, Membrane came out on the stage with his Proton Laser.

"STAND BACK LIVE STUDIO AUDIENCE! I'LL SAVE US!" He said, he then shot several lasers until the dinosaur picked him up and flicked his laser out of his hand.

"GIR this getting out of hand! Do you have the remote?" Zim asked, GIR handed out his remote with his tounge out, Zim then grabbed it as GIR started to sniffle a few tears, then going back to his hyperactive self.

"RUN EVERYONE RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!" Membrane said, everyone started running in terror until the dinosaur started dancing, it dropped Membrane. Zim and GIR came out dancing with the dinosaur, then Membrane shrugged and joined in on the dancing, then the rest of the audience and crew behind the show came on the stage and started dancing.

[Setting: Membrane Household]

Dib walked into the living room to see a usual Gaz gaming, "Hey Gaz whatcha watching..." Dib noticed everyone dancing and lifted an eyebrow, "You know I think Mysterious Mysteries is on." Dib then flipped to the next channel.

[The End to the Most Crazy Episode of a Show Ever]


	4. Karate Dib

**A/N: So today I want to do a fun one. So I wanted to do a much better Dib-centric fanfic, last time I did it was awful, I was way to random and I think the ending making fun of ZaGr was kind of out of place. So I was daydreaming in school today having nothing better to do, when I thought the idea of Dib learning karate or something like that. Anyway lets begin.**

[Setting: Doomsville Streets]

Dib and Gaz were walking down the street, Gaz mashing the buttons on her Game Slave, and Dib talking about a paranormal subject.

"So Gaz I was thinking of using this little shocking machine, TO SHOCK ZIM! I'm so diabolical even I scare myself sometimes." Dib said.

"Be quiet Dib, I'm trying to get through this last level, so you if you don't want to just be a giant head and a torso I'd reccomend listening to my advice." Gaz said.

"You know sometimes I think you can get a little to intense with that game." Dib said.

Then a guy with a bat walked in front of Dib and Gaz. Gaz pointed her finger at Dib and said, "Get him." And ran away.

"WAIT GAZ!" Dib was then picked by the bat guy.

"Gimme all your money kid." The bat guy said.

Dib dug threw his pocket, "All I got is a dollar." he said.

"INSUFFICENT FUNDS!" The bat guy said, he then dropped Dib and started beating him up with the bat.

[Setting: Dib's House]

Dib walked in rubbing his back, missing several teeth from his mouth, and wailing in agony.

"Hey Dib." Gaz said as he walked in.

"How come you ditched me!" Dib said.

"I wasn't going to be beat up by a bat." Gaz said.

"You know Gaz, I think its about time I learned self defense." Dib said.

"Yeah, yeah, learn self-defense upstairs." Gaz said.

Dib up in his room was on his laptop looking for a karate class.

"OOO AN ADVERTISEMENT! CLIICK!" Dib clicked the video.

"DO YOU WANNA STOP BEING A FAT WIMP!" The guy in the ad said.

"Um, I'm not fat but maybe wimp is corr-"

"WELL THEN COME DOWN TO JOE'S CRAPPY LITTLE DOJO! WE GOT EVERYTHING YOU NEED! SNACKS! MORE SNACKS! AND EVEN MORE SNACKS!" The guy said.

"YEAH!" Dib said.

"WE ALSO CAN DO EXTREME STUFF!" The guy said, he then went over to a cement block and hit it, then he started crying in pain, then the scene cut to the guy breaking a plank of wood instead.

"YEEEAH!" Dib yelled.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Gaz yelled from her room.

[Setting: Joe's Crappy Little Dojo]

Dib walked into the dojo.

"Hey I'd like to be part of this dojo." Dib said.

"You think you can do it!" Joe said.

"Yeah I think I can." Dib said.

Then everyone in the dojo looked at each other for a second, then everyone except Dib started laughing.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BE PART OF JOE'S CRAPPY DOJO!" One of the students said.

"Why can't I?" Dib said lifting his eyebrow.

"BECAUSE WE'VE NEVER SEEN NO ONE SO WIMPY!" Joe said, then all of his students laughed.

"But your ad said that you can make fat and wimpy people into karate masters!" Dib yelled.

"Yeah but not when they are as wimpy as you!" Joe said, then everyone started laughing.

"I'll show you! There's a karate tournament in 3 days, if I can win it, you'll let me into your dojo." Dib said.

"And if you lose?" Joe said.

"I'll do a monkey dance for you." Dib shamely said.

All of the people looked at each other, "Fine, you got yourself a deal!"

[Setting: Doomsville's Really Crappy Dojo]

Everything was crappy wood in the dojo, the people wore bathrobes instead of real uniforms.

"Hey can I joi-" Dib was interrupted.

"Sure if you got 10 bucks."

Dib called Membrane.

"Hey dad can I have 10 bucks?" Dib said.

"THIS ISN'T FOR YOUR INSANE THINGS ISN'T IT?!" Membrane asked.

"No karate class." Dib said.

"Oh, ok!" Membrane teleported 10 bucks to Dib.

"Here you go." Dib said.

"Now lets begin your training big headed boy." The dojo master said.

[One Montage of Failing Later]

Dib was crying because he couldn't do it.

"Oh don't feel bad, I'm pretty sure there must be some way you can do karate." The dojo master said.

"I ONLY HAVE 3 DAYS THOUGH!" Dib yelled.

"Just think..." Then the dojo master waved his hands in front of Dib in a slow fashion.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked.

"I thought if I was doing a weird thing it would help you faster." The master said.

"I KNOW! There is only one person that I know that is so good at fighting, she beats me up all the time!" Dib exclaimed.

[A couple hours of begging later]

"PLEASE GAZ PLEASE!" Dib begged.

"And why should I help YOU!" Gaz said.

"Because I know you used dad's sperum without his permission." Dib said.

Gaz growled, "Fine, I'll HELP you."

Dib jumped into the air and froze in a freeze frame.

Gaz was zipping up her coat, "Yeah, yeah lets go you moron."

[Setting: Doomsville Park]

"Now Dib my secret to beating up people is to use my WRATH!" Gaz said. She grabbed a plank of wood with a drawing of Zim on it, "What do you feel about Zim huh?" Gaz said.

Dib went to break the wood with his fist but then ended up hurting himself. "IT HURTS!"

Gaz did a facepalm, "We got a lot of work ahead of us."

[Some Epic Montage with Epic 80s Music]

"YEAH I DID IT!" Dib yelled.

"We haven't even done anything except that wood plank." Gaz said.

"I thought if I imagined some epic montage that it would fast forward my progress." Dib said.

[The REAL Epic Montage with Epic 80s Music]

"YEAH I DID IT FOR REAL!" Dib yelled.

"And thus your training has ended." Gaz said.

"I'll totally beat the karate tournament now."

"Just remember Dib to use your anger and your journey to the dark side will be complete." Dib rose one of his eyebrows at Gaz. "Got a bit into my Star Wars reference."

[Setting: Doomsville Karate Arena]

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE KARATE TOURNAMENT! WE'LL BE STARTING IN 5 MINUTES!" The announcer yelled.

Dib walked into the arena and met up with the JCD members.

"Hello wimp! Here to lose!" The members all laughed and high fived.

"No! Because I learned from my little sister!"

"Your little sister?! Does she wear a tutu!?" Everyone laughed, "Does she play with Barbie dolls!?" Everyone laughed, "Does she -"

"WE WILL BEGIN IN 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1!" The announcer said.

"See you on the court wimp!"

"SEE YOU ON THE COURT FAT NECK!"

The guy with the fat neck starting crying.

[4 Matches Later]

"Now we got solo contestant Dib Membrane against Joe's Crappy Dojo contestant, Ronny James!" The announcer said.

As Dib got up on the stage, flahbacks of people laughing and making fun of him rolled around his head.

"Hey how come we're rolling around Dib's head?" The Gaz flashback asked.

"So we can make him mad." The bat guy said.

Dib growled, and he stomped towards Ronny. Ronny tried to kick Dib, but Dib grabbed his foot and swung the man several times to his sides over and over, then he flew him up in the air, and when he came down, Dib did a punch in his gut in midair.

"Grandma is that you! I'm coming grandma." Ronny said, he was then knocked out cold.

"AND DIB WINS THE TOURNAMENT!" The announcer said.

"Yes! I'm lucky for once! I one the tournament!" Dib took in the glory raising his hands with his eyes closed., then Gaz randomly got on the stage and punched Dib in the gut.

"That's for blackmailing me!" Gaz said.

[Karate!]


	5. Dreams

**A/N: So this plot was taken from the SpongeBob episode "Sleepy Time." So replace SpongeBob with GIR and make an astral projection plot! YAAAAAAAY RIPPING OFF OF OTHERS PEOPLE WORK IS FUN AND UNCREATIVE!**

[Setting: GIR's Charging Chamber]

"Ok GIR I think we have done enough work on my genius project today. Now you charge!" Zim said.

"YAAAAAY!" GIR yelled, he ran to the charging area and shut down.

"If you excuse me GIR I'll be asleep." Zim said, he marched out of the chamber.

GIR then went into astral projection, "I CAN SEE MYSELF FROM HERE!" GIR yelled.

GIR floated around till he saw an asleep Zim.

"I wonder what would happen if I went into my master's head." GIR wondered, and then he did exactly that.

[Setting: Zim's Dream, Doomsville]

Zim was controlling a giant attack robot destroying Doomsville.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! Foolish humans, so close to victory!" Zim said.

Cubes builded GIR into his form as he entered Zim's dream.

"HEY MASTER!" GIR said waving.

"GIR! What are you doing here! I left you home for a reason! Oh wait-"

"Hey what does this button do?" GIR said.

"That's the self destruct button it's a common cliche to put it there so I need to." Zim said

"I'MA GOING TO TOUCH IT!" GIR screamed, he then laughed as he pressed the button several times.

"NO GIR IT'S GOING TO-"

Then the robot blew up as GIR floated up into the air.

"Hey that's the guy that was destroying the city!" A guy said.

"GET HIM!" Another guy said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim yelled, then everyone preceded to beat him up.

[Setting: Earth]

"AAAAAAAAH!" GIR yelled as he fell out of Zim's dream. "I'ma go to more dreams! That was fun!"

GIR hummed with his tounge out and every few seconds he'd do a hyperactive noise. Then he reached Dib's house.

"I'MA GO IN THERE!" GIR yelled, he then went through a window where he saw Gaz.

"OOOOOOOOO!" GIR went into Gaz's dream.

[Setting: Gaz's Dream, Blank Spot]

Gaz was in the blank spot with Dib under her arm as she punched him repeatedly.

"Hey? Who are you?" Gaz asked as she saw GIR.

"I dunno!" GIR said.

"Well get out of my dream." Gaz said.

"I DON'T WANNA!" GIR yelled.

Gaz snapped, GIR disappeared, then he reappeared.

"How you do that?" GIR asked.

"You can do anything in a dream, now get out!" Gaz yelled.

"I'LL GET LITTLE PIGGIES!" GIR said, he then snapped his metal hands repeatedly as pigs appeared.

"How come this dream isn't shedding any light on me at all?" Dib said randomly.

Gaz, Dib, and GIR screamed in terror as the piggies piled up so big it crushed them.

[Setting: Earth]

GIR yelled as he fell outside of Gaz's dream.

"Ugh, that stupid robot!" Gaz said as she woke up

"What about Dib?" GIR wondered, he floated as went to Dib's room.

[Setting: Dib's Dream, Paranormal Museum]

Dib was standing at a podium with Zim in a cannister filled with liquid.

"And thus I conduct that I'm totally not crazy." Dib said.

"WE LOVE YOU DIB!" A lady from the audience screamed.

"It's nothing really, just saved the world from alien invasion!" Dib said.

"This Earth worm is filled with lies! He framed me!" Zim said.

"It's to late Zim! Everyone knows your an alien!" Dib replied.

"HEY!" GIR yelled. "THAT MAN DID FRAME ZIM! HE GLUED HIS EYELIDS TOGETHER AND HE GLUED THEM! AND PAINTED THEM AND HE RIPPED OUT HIS HAIR AND STICKS ON HIS HEAD!" He said in duty mode, "I LIKE WEENIES!"

"Get that fraud!" A man from the audience said.

"Wait no! He works for the alien I know it, please give me- AAAAAAAH!"

[Setting: Earth]

GIR floated out of Dib's dream, "Where should I goooooo next." GIR said to himself, he then saw a room that said, "Membrane's SCIENCE Room!"

When GIR floated in, Membrane was jerking around saying, "Science! Science!"

GIR floated into Membrane's head, entering his dream.

[Setting: Membrane's Dream, Lab]

GIR was walking around a creepy science lab, then he saw a man with a brain so big it was bulging out of his head 4 feet into the air.

"Must find cure for disease! MUST FIND IT FOR SCIENCE!" The man said.

"Whooooo are you?" GIR asked.

"Little robot. I am Professer Membrane! The smartest person to ever live, and no one will ever be as smart as me, IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Membrane said.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" GIR said, he then went berserk destroying the lab hyperactively.

"No stop! I'm trying to cure chronic bronchitis! You can't do this!" Membrane said, he then yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

[Setting: Earth]

GIR was floating around town until he got back to Zim's base.

[2 Hours Later]

Everyone GIR visited was at GIR's charging chamber, when he woke up he saw them.

"HIYA GUYS!" GIR said waving.

"GIR if you should know anything about me is that YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Gaz yelled.

"Yes! I just wanted to be the smartest being to ever live!" Membrane said.

"And I just wanted to not be called crazy!" Dib said.

"I just wanted to punch Dib." Gaz said, Dib slowly turned his head to Gaz, "Uh, I mean, your the greatest brother ever?"

"AND I JUST WANTED TO DESTROY THE WORLD- oh wait, YOU 3 GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW NOW!"

As Membrane walked out he said, "Nice costume he has. And a nice one for the dog, he must have a scientist dad if that's his basement."

"No one ever believes me, even in my dreams."

[The End]


	6. InvaderMon

**A/N: So I wanted to do a Gaz plot that wasn't an Anti-Gaz. Because I've done 2 Anti-Gaz's and I'm pretty sure there are people who think I'm some Zim'sMostLoyalServant wannabe fanboy that tries to suck up to him or something by making Anti-Gaz's.**

 **And while no one has said anything that I said yet. I just want to make this clear before the Anti-Gaz hecklers start coming along. I truly DO like Gaz. She's pretty funny, I like cynical characters from cartoons. So here's proof, by making a Gaz Fanfiction that doesn't having an anvil about to fall onto her head.**

[Setting: Membrane Household]

Gaz was sitting on the couch doing her usual mojo, sit on couch, have pizza in one hand, and GameSlave in another.

"Hey Gaz watcha doing?" Dib asked as he walked into the living room.

"Playing the new Suckitmon game." Gaz said.

"You mean that game that sucks?" Dib asked.

"I don't like it when you question what I like Dib, now shut up, I'm trying to focus!" Gaz said.

Then the TV played a commercial that played a lullaby, then Gaz comedicly fell asleep immediately.

"NO! GAZ HAS DIED FROM THE TERRIBLE ADS!" Dib yelled, Gaz started snoring. "Oh nevermind."

[Setting: Parody World, Where I Write Parodies]

Gaz woke up in a bedroom, she had very tomboyish clothing and had a baseball cap.

"What the! I don't wear this! I wear the outfit I wear everyday because cartoon logic." Gaz said.

The TV turned on. "YO WANT TO LEARN INFO YOU ALREADY FREAKING KNOW!?"

"But I already know i-"

"So let me tell you my name, oh by the way since I'm legally autistic, deaf, and blind, can you tell me your sex?"

"You serious?" Gaz asked.

"YES I'M SERIOUS DON'T YOU SEE MY FACE THIS IS MY SERIOUS FACE!" The guy on the TV said fast.

"Um I'm a girl then..."

"And your name?"

"Are you some pervert, or a pedophile?" Gaz asked.

"JUST TELL US YOUR FRICKING NAME YOU SPAZZ!" The TV guy said.

"Gaz."

"EXCELLENT NOW WE'LL THROW YOU IN THE GAME NOW!"

[Setting: Gaz's Suckitmon Bedroom]

A lady with light brown hair and a green peasant blouse and skinny jeans came upstairs.

"Hey it's your 10th birthday even though you should know that knowledge." The lady said.

"Um... I'm 12. Your off by 2 years." Gaz said,

"NO TEN! Oh by the way since your 10 YOU MUST have a Suckitmon?"

"What kind of crapped up world is this!? WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS THIS!?" Gaz asked.

"I dunno. But anyway before you go!"

Gaz lifted her eyebrow, "Yes?"

"YOU KNOW HOW TO USE A CRAPPY PHONE!?"

Gaz looked at her with an odd expression, "Yes..."

"WELL I'LL TEACH YOU IT ANYWAY!"

"NO!" Gaz then shot her with a random shotgun, "What the heck did this come from? Is this like some kind of Piemations video where you can randomly get a gun?"

[Setting: Suckit Lab]

"Ah hello Gaz," the lab man spoke in a creepier voice, "I've been expecting you."

"How? I like just got out of my stupid house."

"I can see everything. Heh heh."

"Yeah just give me the freaking Suckitmon I was promised." Gaz said.

"Well there's the real, real, real-

[Spongebob Narrator: A Long Time Later]

"real, real crappy grass Suckitmon, a water one, OR THE REALLY OP FIRE ONE!"

"I'll take the fire one." Gaz said.

Then a fat boy with a reddish-brownish t-shirt with a pig on fire on it walked into the room.

"HI! I WANT A SUCKITMON!" The boy said.

"And what's your name little boy?" The lab man asked.

"I'M IGGINS!"

"Ok, so which pokemon?" The lab guy asked.

"Hmm... GRASS!"

"Sorry you must have water since you have to be dominant over the protagonist."

"BUT I WANT GRASS!" Iggins yelled.

"NOPE!" Then the lab man threw the suckitball at Iggins, knocking him to the floor.

"HEY YOU PURPLE HAIRED PERSON!" Iggins suddenly said to Gaz.

"What?"

"I WANT TO DUEL!"

Gaz sighed, "Fine."

"YEAAAH!" Then a sterotypical beginning to a pokemon battle began, Gaz knocked down her bar.

"I can't breath in that thing!" Gaz said.

[Setting: BATTLE WORLD WHERE PEOPLE BATTLE ABHAB KAJB NAKJNB AKJB NKJN AJKN AKN WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

"SQUIRTIO I CHOOSE YOUUUU!" Iggins said.

"Mmmm... Pigachu!" Gaz said.

Pigachu was a demented pig on fire, while Squirtio was demented looking too, but sickly looking.

"SQUIRTIO USE TAIL WHIP!" Iggins said.

Squirtio marched up to Pigachu very slowly in a intimidating march, then when it got close to it, it turned around and suddenly twerked at Pigachu.

"Oh, wasn't expecting that." Iggins said.

"PIGACHU! USE THE STRONGEST MOVE YOU CAN EVER USE!" Gaz yelled angrily.

Pigachu did the same thing to Squirto but instead of twerking, he headbutted him, nothing happened at first but then immedieatly Squirtio fell to the ground with x's for eyes.

"NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Iggins yelled.

"And I win." Then Gaz walked up to Iggins, "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

"Why?"

"Because your money is what we betted on Iggins!" Gaz said.

"We didn't bet on anyth-"

"I SAID GIVE IT TO ME!" Gaz said.

Then Iggins started crying and gave money to Gaz, then a money-related tune started playing.

[Setting: ACTUAL GAZ DREAM!]

"How you do that, I'M THE GREATEST SUCKIT MASTER EVER!"

"I don't know." Gaz said.

[A journey to "FirstGym'sAlot" later]

Gaz looked at the Gym, it had an alien looking statue on top of it with fire everywhere around it.

 _This must be Zim's Gym. Weird I didn't know he would have a gym in my dream._ Gaz thought.

As she walked in she was stopped by a man.

"WAIT YOU NEED TO DUEL ME!" He said.

"Why it's completely useless to do that." Gaz said.

"BUT YOU MUST ANYWAY BECAUSE WE LIVE THE THUG LIFE!"

"Nah," Gaz then punched the man into his arm, then he started yelling in agony. Then as she passed by the other guys they stepped back covering their arms.

"Hello pathetic Earthling!" Zim said as Gaz walked up to him.

"Did you just call me pathetic!? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT MISTAKE YOU'VE DONE!" Gaz yelled.

"No not really, NOW! THE DUEL!"

[Setting: I think you know]

Gaz threw out her Pigachu and Zim threw out his Destroyerona.

"DESTROYERONA! UNLEASH YOUR ALMIGHTY POKE MOVE!"

Then Destroyerona walked up to Pigachu then poked it, walked back, and then Pigachu fell to the ground, not KO'ed but weak.

"GRRRRRR! PIGACHU USE RANDOM FIRE MOVE!"

Then Pigachu pulled out a pistol and shot a fiery bullet at Destroyerona, it just started for a second, then just collapsed all of the sudden.

[Setting: I think you know again]

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim said.

"Man I love being the protagonist." Gaz said.

"YOU'LL PAY GAZ! YOU EARTH SCUM!"

[One Long Journey Until the Champion Battle]

"Well who's the champion?"

Then Iggins walked up. "HI GAZ!"

"Iggins? How come you won!"

"I PAYED THE CHAMPION 10 BUCKS FOR HIS ROLE!"

"So you didn't get it from skill you just bribed him?"

"Doesn't bribing take skill, heh?" Iggins suggested.

"Um... should we do the climax now?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah." Iggins said.

[Setting: Really?]

"RANDOM CAT SUCKITMON!" Iggins said.

"Evolved 2 times Pigachu." Then Gaz threw out a huge beast of a pig.

"Um..."

"Slap him Pigachu." Gaz said.

"PIGA PIGA PIGA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pigachu yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO!-"

[One short thing I could've easily wrote but didn't because I'm lazy later]

It was the end of the battle, Iggins had won.

"HOW THIS DOESN'T MAKE SINCE HOW YOU WON!" Gaz said.

"Because Gaz, the Invader Derp wanted to surprise his readers with a twist! Oh by the way your going to fart and then wake up with a gasp in 3... 2... 1!"

[Setting: Back to the World]

The exact thing Iggins described happen, then Gaz waved her hand in front of her face, "What the heck is that smell? Dib did you fart?!" Gaz asked. Dib just shrugged.


	7. The Happy Machine

**A/N: Wow two Gaz-centric fanfictions in a row? Don't worry the next one will be about Zim not Gaz. Anyway you've ever seen the R &S episode, "Stimpy's Invention?" Well in the episode Stimpy gives Ren a "Happy Helmet," It's exactly what it sounds like. So I decided to do a similar thing, but with Gaz instead. But anyway let's begin the last Gaz-centric fanfiction in this series for probably until season 3 or 4.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"The Happy Machine"**

[Setting: Zim's Lab]

Zim was in his lab with GIR mindlessly staring at Zim's work. Zim was doing tests with "Nick."

"Now GIR, my plan is to-"

"WHAT'S YOUR PLAN!?" GIR interrupted.

"Like I was saying, my plan is to see what happens if I'd modify Nick's happy probe, and make him mad. Because to see whats happens. Plus I love to crap with human life." Zim said, he then pulled a lever.

"SO! MAD! SO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Then Nick's skin turned red and he blasted off into space.

"That went wrong in every way possible." Zim said after the incident.

"Where did he go?" GIR asked.

"Well GIR, we need to find a new test subject for happiness. But instead lets get the most negative, most angry, PERSON EVEEER!" Zim yelled.

"HEEHEHEHH!" GIR said with a clap, then Zim joined in on GIR's laugh.

[1 and a Half Hour Later]

"Finally GIR, the happy probe is ready, I made it smaller, but it should be just as strong, POSSIBLY, even stronger than Nick's." Zim said.

"So we ready to look now?" The computer asked.

"Yes computer, look through ALL the FILTHY Earth humans." Zim said. Then the computer started showing pictures. "No not a goth girl, goth girl, goth girl, goth girl, goth girl, goth girl. WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME GOTH GIRLS!"

"There is only 2 on the qualifying list that aren't goths. A teacher in Doomsville Middle Skool, or a scary purple hair girl."

"Which one is better?"

"The scary purple hair girl." Computer said.

"SHOW MEH A PICTURE!" GIR yelled.

"Yeah what he said." Zim said, the computer than showed a picture of Gaz. "Dib's scary sister? She's the most qualifying?"

"Yes."

"Hm... I guess that will do." Zim then looked for plans.

[Setting: Membrane Household]

Zim adjusted his fake mustache, he was in disguise as a milkman and GIR was too.

"These disguises will work GIR I know it!"

"YAAAAAAAAY!" GIR yelled.

Zim rung the doorbell. "Who the heck are you and why are you at my house?" Gaz asked as she opened the door.

"Hello filthy Earth worm! I, am the MILKMAN! And I have gotten you terrible free samples of milk to promote our company!" Zim said.

"Its the best company..." GIR said.

"We already got milk." Gaz said.

"Hold up." Zim said.

He then pressed a button and then a huge boom in the kitchen happened.

"GAZ I THINK THE MILK BLEW UP!" Dib said from the kitchen.

"Fine." Gaz then grabbed the milk out of Zim's hands and slammed the door.

"Good job GIR you did good."

"Did I? I usually never do good. HAHAHAHAH!"

Gaz jugged some of the milk from the carton, in it was the happy probe it floated onto her heart, which was all black ironically enough.

Gaz coughed, "He was right, the milk does taste terrible."

[Next Morning]

[Setting: Doomsville Neighborhood]

"Dib, there's this feeling I just feel deep down inside me." Gaz said as Dib and Gaz were walking to Skool.

"Meh, oh look a puppy." Dib said, a puppy was sitting down hungry and alone.

Gaz had a apple she was going to eat later, "Here, take it." Gaz said giving it to the dog, "WAIT A MINUTE NO ITS MINE! But the puppy, so hungry MUST BE HAPPY! MUST BE SELFISH!"

"Um Gaz what the frick is wrong with you?" Dib asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Gaz started punching herself, then her pupils turned into rainbows. She smiled, "HERE TAKE IT DOGGY! BECAUSE YOUR THE BEST DOGGY IN THE WORLD!" Gaz then skipped away.

"I'm not even going to question that." Dib said.

[10 Minutes Later at Zim's Base]

"Fascinating, her heart is already been 47% rainbowified. Soon she'll be as happy as Nick. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

"GUESS WHO MADE CUPCAAAAAKEZZZZZZZ!" GIR yelled as he came downstairs with cupcakes.

"Um... ok? Now, lets keep a close eye on the scary Dibsister."

[Setting: Doomsville Middle Skool]

Gaz was clutching to her desk all insane. "I'M SO HAPPY! CAN'T FIGHT IT!"

"Gaz stop interrupting class we're trying to have a lesson." Mr. Elliot said.

Gaz did the same thing she did with the puppy when she gave it the apple. "OK MR. ELLIOT!" Gaz giggled, then she stopped and clutched her desk all insane. "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!"

[Setting: Doomsville Middle Skool Cafeteria]

"Gaz I've noticed that your behavior has been much more different." Dib said as she sat by down next to him.

"I CAN'T HELP IT DIB! THERE'S SOMETHING CONTROLLing me.. .AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Gaz giggled creepingly happy.

"Um, I'm just going to sit at the reject's table." Dib said.

"I NEED TO DO SOMETHing... HAHAHAHHAHA!"

[Setting: Zim's Base 1 Hour Later]

"It's almost done GIR, her heart has been 98% rainbowfied, soon she'll be nothing more than happiness." Zim said.

"CUPCAKES!" GIR ate the last cupcake he had made, he was fat.

"GIR it's 99%."

[Setting: Doomsville Middle Skool]

Gaz and Mr. Elliot were dancing in the class.

"Wow Gaz I never new you were such a happy person!"

"I know everything... ITS SO HAPPY!" Gaz said. Then she paused for a second.

Her heart's last bit of darkness was consumed by the rainbow the happy probe's rainbow splash.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Gaz laughed as she floated into the air, when she crashed through the roof, a rainbow formed around her.

"Um... was that supposed to be part of the dance routine?" Mr. Elliot said. Then lightning came from Gaz's rainbow. "I forgot rainbows happened in rain. EVERYONE FREAKING EVACUATE THE SKOOL!"

Dib looked outside. "Um... how come Gaz is a rainbow?" Dib said.

Then he heard lightning, as a giant boom happened.

"This is Earth threatening isn't it. GET OUT OF CLASS!" Dib jumped through the window.

"Meh." Ms. Bitters said.

[Setting: Doomsville Central]

Dib met with Gaz's rainbow in order to stop her.

"GAZ STOP THIS! YOUR DESTROYING THE CITY! COME BACK TO THE PERSON WHO'D BEAT ME UP EVERYDAY! THE REAL YOU!" Dib said.

Gaz picked him up with her rainbow arms and crushed his spine as she hugged him.

"YOUR THE BESTEST BROTHER ANYONE CAN ASK FOR!" Gaz yelled.

"GAZ THE REAL YOU WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!"

Gaz then dropped Dib and he fell onto the cement, then Gaz continued spreading havoc through the city.

"There must be some way to stop this. WAIT! The only way I can stop her and stop talking to myself is by doing the thing that angers her the most. Me. Annoying her!"

[2 Minutes Later]

Dib met with Gaz again. He then did a stupid mocking expression of himself.

"DEEER! I'm Dib! ALIENS! ZIM! MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES! DEEEER!"

Gaz's rainbowfied heart became black by 30%.

"GRRRRR! YAAAAAY!"

"HEY GAZ! I NEED YOUR PIZZA! DER DER! WOOPS STOPPED YOU FROM BEATING THAT BOSS!"

Gaz then became only rainbowfied by 10%.

"YOU MORON! AND YET YOUR STILL A GREAT BROTHER!"

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"GAH!" Then Gaz was back to normal.

Gaz got up. Then she started beating Dib up. "THIS IS FOR ANNOYING ME SO MUCH!"

"GAH!" Dib yelled as Gaz beated him up.

[Setting: Zim's Lab]

Zim came by the progress machine with a smoothie.

"Eh? NOOO MY PLAN! IT FAILED IT FAILLED!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

[And thus GIR scream "YAY!" for all eternity]


	8. Some Bad Karma

**A/N: So I wanted to do a karma plot that wasn't Gaz-centric. Because I've already did an Anti-Gaz recently. So Dib would just be kind of mean spirited since he's already pretty unlucky, GIR, like how can you do it with GIR and have a good conscious? The only one that I could really do was Zim.**

 **So... I don't know insert some clever comment to start off the fanfic right here.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Some Bad Karma"**

 **(By the way if you skipped the announcement focus here, THIS IS NOT AN ANTI-GAZ PLOT!)**

[Setting: Zim's Lab]

Zim was sticking his tounge out while working on GIR's assault mode setting.

"Ok GIR, you are ready for my latest plan to DESTROOOY the Dib-HUMAN! Now GIR, I just need a super clever way to get you into Dib's room."

"May I suggest doing an invisible cloak and to me to sneak in the room... WEENIES!" GIR said.

"No GIR, that plan is STUPID. I have a much better idea, hiring a filthy human mercenary that hates that Dib-worm also."

[Setting: Membrane Household]

Zim knocked on the door hoping that Gaz would open the door, which she did.

"Zim this is the 2nd time in a row you've came into my house in fanfictions of Invader Derp, SO STOP DOING IT!" Gaz said when she opened the door.

"But scary Dib Earth worm relative, I'd like if you'd place GIR into Dib's bedroom." Zim said.

"Zim I do my handy work for reasons. There's no influence over me. So no thanks." Gaz said.

"Oh wait! Dib uh, stole your stimulator."

"You mean my GameSlave? And plus I'm not falling for that trick again. You pulled that trick when you lost that backpack or something."

"Um, then he ate all your pizza."

"WHAT!? HE MUST PAY FOR HIS MISDEEDS!" Gaz grabbed GIR and went right upstairs.

"My plan is working out perfectly... MUAHHAHAHHAH-" Zim then coughed, "I should see someone about that COUGH I've been having."

[Setting: Doomsville Middle Skool]

[Decided to do a Fade into Ms. Bitters room since I haven't done that since Season 1]

"And that class is why the cat species is a threat to all humanity. Any questions about my rant?" Ms. Bitters asked. Everyone rose their hand. "Ok, we're all good."

Dib came in with his coat all ripped up, and beaten up too.

"Hello Dib." Zim said as Dib entered the classroom.

"Zim how come you beat me up?" Dib asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Zim asked.

"Because it was GIR who attacked me, it was pretty obvious."

"Dib just sit down and stop causing all of this unnessecary drama." Ms. Bitters said.

"Something will happen to you Zim. As Earth's Greatest Defender the Universe will do the thing they do to all people when they mess with good people like me, KARMA!"

"Oh come on Dib worm, the Universe loves me."

In the solar system all the planets and the sun then said, "No not really."

"Just you wait Zim, just you wait."

[Setting: Doomsville Middle Skool Cafeteria]

"This filthy human food!" Zim said, then the food moved, "AH! THE FOOD! IT MOVED!"

"Hey Zim." Gaz said behind Zim.

"Hello, thanks for helping me again sad Earthling." Zim said.

"Oh yeah, about that. I opened the fridge later that night, the pizza box was still there, it still had pizza. Explain."

"What do you mean, Dib uh-"

"Zim I knew you lied to me. And you want to know what happens when you lie to me."

"No not really." Zim said.

"I guess you'll have to find out the hard way." Gaz cracked her neck and then her knuckles.

[Setting: Nurse's Office]

Zim was covered all over with ice packs, so many that all you could see were his eyes.

"Can I get more professional Earth healing techniques? I'm still hurting," said Zim.

"I'm a skool nurse not a professional." The nurse said.

"Don't you need to have an Earth lisence to do that still?" Zim asked.

"Uh..." Then the nurse ran and jumped out of the window.

"I'm just going to go now." Zim said.

[Setting: Skool Recess]

Zim was playing dodgeball with all of the other skoolchildren, Chunky on the other team had the ball, then he threw it hard to Zim's stomach.

"OOF! MY TOTALLY HUMAN ORGANS!" Zim said.

"C'mon guys center to him!" Chunky said.

"It's like you always have to command the bad kids don't ya Chunky?" Riddy said, Chunky threw a ball to his stomach, "OOF! WHY DID YOU DO THAT I'M ON YOUR TEAM!"

"Just felt like it." Then everyone threw balls at Zim.

"AH! THE HUMAN WEAPONS!"

Then when Zim fell down the whole other team circled around Zim with dodgeballs in their hands, then epic music played as they lifted up into the air, with a beam of plasma forming around them, then they all threw their dodgeballs. They threw it so hard it flew Zim over the Skool fence.

"AAAAH! OH NO A HUMAN TRUCK VEHICLE!" Then the truck hit Zim. "NO NOT THE MEETING CENTER THATS A BUILDING!" Zim crashed into the building.

[Setting: Doomsville Volunteer Hospital]

Zim was in a full body cast while GIR was continously handing flowers to Zim from a bag, and we're talking a long time and a lot of flowers.

"GIR that's enough flowers."

"No I insist..." GIR said, he continued to what he was doing.

"Hey Zim, believe that karma happened to you?" Dib said as he entered the room.

"Yes, your scary sister attacked me, then I get hit multiple times with those dodgeballs, got hit by a truck, and then crashed into a building."

"Oh speaking of Gaz, she wants to see you." Dib said with a grin.

Zim had a worried expression on his face knowing it was going to be bad.

"Hey Zim, I felt I did one less punch than you deserved, so..." Gaz went over to Zim and hit him so hard in the stomach that he was puking for the next 3 minutes.

[And dat kids is why you don't do bad things]


	9. Five Nights at Bloatey's

**A/N: I'm cancelling my Danny Phantom idea and will continue to focus on my Invader Zim fanfictions. The reason is because it's been a while since I've watched Danny Phantom, so I really can't remember things about it. Sorry if you were excited.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Five Nights at Bloatey's"**

 **(Or one night, depends how much of a newbie Zim is.)**

[Setting: Bloatey's Pizza Hog]

Zim walked into the restaurant, with a sci-fi like sword just in case the, "Earth Monsters," attacked him, GIR followed him.

"I LIKE PIZZA! CAN I GET SOME MASTER!?" GIR yelled.

"No GIR, the food here is DISGUSTING! I'm merely here to get a job as the security gaurd so I can earn Earth currency." Zim said.

"But, the pizza... I NEED IT!" GIR yelled.

"Fine, I'll get you pizza when I'm done with my filthy Earth job."

"BOOOOOO! Wait, YAAAAAAAY!"

[5 Minutes Later]

Zim slowly entered the boss's office, you couldn't see the boss because his spinning chair was turned around.

"I've been expecting you..." He said.

"Eh? That's creepy." Zim responded.

"I know. Now tell me what you have came into my office in for?" The boss asked.

"Um, I just saw that you needed a security gaurd in your human newspapers."

"Oh, sure. You start at 12:00 PM tonight. Your shift ends at 6:00."

"Oh ok, thank you Earth leader."

"Um... I'm just the boss of a pizza place..."

[Later at 12:00]

Zim was sitting on a stool with an iPad in his lap.

"Well this is exci-"

Then the phone turned on, "HELLO! HELLO HELLO! I LIKE SAYING HELLO CAN YOU TELL THAT!? YOU ARE THE NEW SECURITY GAURD OF FREDDY FAZBEAR- oh wait wrong universe, BLOATEY'S PIZZA HOG! NOW BEFORE YOU START I'D LIKE TO SAY THAT THE LAST SECURITY GAURD, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS! PROBABLY DEAD, YES MOST LIKELY DEAD, IF NOT STUFFED IN A SUIT AND SOMEHOW SURVIVED-"

Zim interrupted the phone, "Can you let me speak for once?"

"NO! ANYWAY THE ANIMATRONICS, UM THEY ARE, KINDA ALIVE OR SOMETHING? YEAH AND THEY'LL PROBABLY THINK YOUR AN EXOSKELETON NOT IN YOUR SUIT, THE REASON THEY THINK THAT, I DON'T KNOW, THE REASON I'M TELLING YOU ALL OF THIS, I DON'T KNOW! BYE! I'M JUST GOING TO GRAB A GUN AND GO ON A MASS SHOOTING SPREE NOW!"

"Well I'm glad that's done, oh wait did he say the Earth monsters are real!?"

"YEAH!" Said the phone guy faintly in Zim's earshot as he heard several bullets.

"Weird he actually did do that." Zim checked the iPad, in it the moose animatronic was gone. "AAAAAAH! WHERE IS THE EARTH MONSTER!?"

"I'm near you freaking door you idiot!" Said a voice outside the door.

"AAAAH! THE MOOSE! THE MOOOOSE! What will I do?" Zim then noticed the gigantic buttons near the door. "Gasp! I know, I'll just press the button that says door."

"NO DON'T I JUST WANT TO STUFF YOU IN A FREAKING SUIT EXOSKELETON!"

Zim pressed the button. "By the way I think you should get new eyes, I'm not an exoskeleton."

"That's it! WALRUSY!"

"No not the walrus!"

Zim noticed a little flashing light saying battery, saying that he had 82% battery left.

"Eh? It's only been an hour and I already wasted that much battery? Does this place run on double AA batteries?"

The monsters were tired and they left, "THIS GUY WON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Walrusy said.

Zim opened the door.

"Phew!" Zim said, he then checked the camera again, then the octopus animatronic was gone, and he was rushing to the door fast, "AAAAAH! THE OCTOPUS! MUST CLOSE THE DOOR!"

Then as Zim closed the door the Octopus jumped through the door but before Zim could be killed by him a clock dinged.

"Aw crap I was so close to destroying you."

"Eh?"

"I can't destroy you when its 6:00."

"How come that makes no since."

"Because," he then went over to Zim to attack him but God's hand crashed through the roof and blocked Zim, and it lifted back up.

"I see. Well see you."

Zim wrote a note saying "I quit," and put in on the door.

"That job was stupid.'

[A Day Later]

Gaz was the new security gaurd.

"Man the free pizza is going to be definetly worth it." Gaz said.

"Yeah as long as I don't kill ya!" Said the moose outside the door.

"Huh? What the heck was that?"

"ME!" Then moose jumped through the door.

[In memory of Gaz Membrane, who died from a moose vicously murdering her]


	10. Honest Trailers: Invader Zim

**A/N: ...**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"Honest Trailers: Invader Zim"**

 **(Note that most criticisms in this fanfic aren't true. There just little things I saw about the show. Just did it because reasons.)**

"WELCOME TO THE CRITIC!" A guy said. "DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT BIASED LIKE MR ENTER! ANYWHO LETS REVIEW A SHOW CALLED INVADER ZIM! SO LETS WATCH A CRITIC VIDEO I MADE!"

The video started up, with a disclaimer saying, "This might make You autistic, viewer- oh nevermind."

[A lot of swearing by the way]

"HELLO! SO INVADER ZIM, UH, GOING TO, YOU KNOW, REVIEW IT!

The characters, they freaking suck! YEP I'M BRINGING IN THE DISLIKE BUTTONS! I DON'T FUCKING CARE THOUGH.

ZIM! PLANKTON! BASICALLY PLANKTON! JUST MAKE HIM SCREAM JUST A SHIT MORE! ALWAYS HAS TO TALK ABOUT FUCKING REVENGE OR SOME SHIT RELATED TO DAT! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH I DON'T CARE!

NEXT UP THE GUY WHO GETS ALL THE TSHIRTS, THE COFFEE MUGS, EVERY FUCKING THING YOU CAN THINK OF! GIR JUST MAKES YOU WONDER THE FUCK WHY VIACOM DOESN'T REBOOT IT? BECUASE HE'S ED OR PRE-MOVIE PATRICK BUT MAKE HIM 10X MORE STUPID AND AUTISTIC! HE'S SO RANDOM IT'S SHITTY! Oh by the way HE screams a lot too. Except it's much more ear grating.

Dib, the hero antagonist! Just the fact that he's obsessive compulsive! ALWAYS HAS TO TALK ABOUT FUCKING ZIM! CAN HE HAVE AN INTREST IN ANYTHING ELSE YOU IDIOTS! Also yells a lot. But then the worst of them all, the complete, complete asshole who gets no come up-ins and wins a lot!

GAZ! Wow the obsessive compulisve disorders really is in the blood of the Membrane family. Seriously though, most of the stuff she does in the series is because of pizza and VIDEOGAMES! Here's this plot: She really FUCKING wants a Game Slave 2 or some shit, but this boy takes it. She's maad. OH BOO HO! SHE'S SO SPOILED AND A BRAT! MAN I TOTALLY LOVE THIS CHARACTER! AND THEN SHE GOES OUT OF HER WAY TO TAKE THAT GAME SLAVE, SO MUCH SO THAT HE ALMOST FREAKING KILLS HIM! So let's look at the fact at why she's the worst folks who are basically shooting their pistol at the dislike button you fanboys! So first off she's a much more cynical Angelica! A CHARACTER WE TOTALLY LOVED! Basically if you touch her Game Slave, she has to kill you in your fucking sleep. She doesn't get any come up-ins for almost killing an INNOCENT CHILD, and wins and continues to be a spoiled brat that shoehorns Dib Torture Porns!

SO WHAT DOES THIS TOTALLY HATED REVIEWER HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS SHOW? IT THINKS IT CAN DO EDGY HUMOR AND IS JUST SCREAMING!

Starring!

Plankton- Zim

Micheal Jackson in his highest pitched voice possible- GIR

Autistic Kid- Dib

Mandy- Gaz the Thug Life Liver."

[Setting: My House]

I was reading the terrible fanfic I made.

"WHAT WAS I THINKING THIS IS FUCKING TERRIBLE! I DON'T HATE INVADER ZIM HOW COULD I MAKE THIS!?" I yelled.

"It was me..." A voice said behind me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"THE SCARY CHIHUAHUA! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Disclaimer** :

I do not hate Invader Zim. In fact it's my favorite cartoon of all time. This is merely to poke fun at the criticisms of Invader Zim. I made up the obsessive compulsive though. And the only criticisms I agree with is Gaz not getting any come up-ins for her actions and the screaming. (By the way for Gaz fans, I like Gaz, it's just what I said before, you know.)


End file.
